


Gestures

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poster inspired by part of a conversation about dontkillbirds's story Oh, You Have A Flag.</p>
<p>It is an entirely for-fun gift for the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klavgavtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavgavtrash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh, You Have A Flag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426435) by [riddikulusgrin (klavgavtrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavgavtrash/pseuds/riddikulusgrin). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> The words around the border are a direct quote from the original story. The words in the center come from my experience with Dante's Inferno. That section is a play on the famous line (see canto III line 9) and other people's interpretations of the line, but it is not meant to indicate the underworld or death or evil. The conversation was about making out of the border text a poster that could be seen by any new romantic partner. The idea was to repel potential partners who are, though the person with the poster doesn't know it, more interested in their own ideas of romance than in the comfort of the person whose ideas of romance and sexuality may require a lengthier discussion of boundaries and personal comfort level than do the more publicized romantic story-lines of a heteronormative culture.


End file.
